


De frotamientos y demases.

by Ibrahil



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una cosa que Damon nunca perderá, aparte de su manía de joder a Stefan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De frotamientos y demases.

_**Titulo: De frotamientos y demases.** _

_**Autor: Ibrahil.** _

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Damon/Stefan.

Plot: Una cosa que Damon nunca perderá, aparte de su manía de joder a Stefan.

S01E01

_NDA: Bueno...estaba un poco aburrida cuando escribi esto xD de hecho...muuuuy aburrida, y debido a la falta de Damon/Stephan... xD_

* * *

\- ¡Dije que no dormirías aquí! - grito Stefan, pateando la silla de su escritorio.

Damon le miro con sorna, alzando una ceja, retándolo a decir algo más, como llevaba haciendo desde hace tres días.

\- No, Damon. - parece ser su ultima palabra antes de apagar la luz, recostándose en el sillón.

\- ¿Sabias que los vampiros no dormimos, Stefan? - pregunta, provocándolo, mientras se acerca con paso lento al sofá.

Stefan no se toma la molestia en responderle, solo se da la vuelta en el sofá, ignorando al imbécil de su hermano.

\- Oh vamos...no seas un niño, respóndeme. - su aliento fétido le golpea el rostro, el estúpido imbécil ha estado alimentándose de nuevo de humanos, solo espera que ninguno sea un conocido de Elena, no quiere que termine de arruinarla.

\- Déjalo Damon, necesito descansar. - susurra, cruzándose de brazos así como esta acostado.

\- Stef...respóndeme...

Ante esto Stefan rueda los ojos, su hermano puede ser un verdadero fastidio en el culo, la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando se pone en plan "Stef", quiere decir que se va a poner peor.

\- Vete a joder a alguien más.

\- ¿Bonnie? ¿Matt?... ¿Elena? - con esto ultimo se gana un gruñido fiero de Stefan, que se gira hacia el con sus ojos oscurecidos.

\- Aléjate de ella.

\- ¿O que?

\- O no te lo daré...

Es un niño, encerrado en un cuerpo milenario, el muy maldito.

\- Quiero frotarme...

Y aun tiene la decencia de llamarlo así, aunque mas bien seria el descaro.

\- No hasta que me prometas de que no le harás nada...

\- Por un mes.

\- Dos meses

\- Uno y medio.

\- Dos.

\- Bien, ahora date la vuelta.

Es estúpido, de niños, de adolescentes cachondos, pero no de vampiros adultos que han tenido mas sangre en sus manos que forenses.

Damon se recuesta de el, colocando su dura entrepierna contra el trasero de Stefan, que solo jadea incomodo, al notar el familiar peso de Damon.

A Damon le fascina frotarse, ellos nunca han llegado mas allá de eso, y no porque alguno de los dos tenga moral, no, es solo que es como...una regla, una línea que no quieren cruzar. Son hermanos, pero quieren odiarse, incluso cuando a Stefan le gustaría hacer las paces.

Su aliento le da en la oreja, haciéndole estremecerse ligeramente, Damon esta tan caliente y tan frio a la vez, a Stefan le encantaría saber como diablos hace eso, ser tan jodidamente erótico actuando como lo que es, un niño.

\- Me gusta frotarme… -susurra a su oído, su lengua dejándolo lleno de saliva, desde su cuello hasta detrás de la oreja, arrancándole un gemido estrangulado. – Me encanta esto Stef… - su voz es casi un gruñido de placer, mientras se sigue frotando, justo en el punto exacto para enloquecer a Stefan.

Damon se viene con un espasmo que los deja a los dos respirando fuerte y agitado, si fueran humanos tendrían sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero no lo son, y aun así, Stefan puede sentir el pulso de la polla de su hermano contra su culo, como si tuviera vida propia.

\- Buenas noches, hermano menor. - susurra antes de marcharse, dejando a Stefan molesto por lo húmedo de sus pantalones, en ambos lados.

Damon es un maldito. Lo es.

_**Fin** _


End file.
